Kneel to the Denim King
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: Autrefois, Renji n'imaginait pas qu'un simple vêtement pouvait avoir autant d'importance. Il fallut cette mission sur le monde réel pour qu'il découvre toutes les conséquences qu'un simple bout de tissu pouvait provoquer. Renji x Byakuya


**Disclaimer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, de même que l'inspiration du titre, honteux dérivé de celui du chapitre 141.**

**One-shot sans spoil, c'est un évènement imaginaire à caser n'importe où dans la chrono. Idée à la noix après un rêve un peu décousu, ça me trottait dans la tête et j'avais une folle envie d'un Renji x Byakuya depuis l'épisode 241…**

**N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir si vous voyez des fautes qui trainent, et en espérant que cela vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture : p**

* * *

**Kneel to the Denim King**

Renji fut un peu surpris en découvrant pour la première fois son capitaine dans des vêtements du monde réel.

A vrai dire, n'importe qui l'aurait été à sa place, mais il était encore mieux placé que les autres pour être choqué par cette vision, lui qui le côtoyait à longueur de journée dans son austère uniforme de capitaine.

C'était Urahara qui leur avait fourni Gigai et vêtements, dès leur arrivée sur place, leur évitant ainsi quelques formalités plutôt ennuyeuses et inutiles. Mais de fait, ils n'avaient pu choisir eux-mêmes les tenues dont ils seraient affublés durant leur passage dans la ville de Karakura ; et c'était précisément ce qui était à l'origine du désarroi de Renji.

Certes, Urahara leur était généreusement venu en aide et il aurait été mal poli d'émettre des observations, sans parler du fait que ses choix étaient somme toute très appropriés pour un séjour discret. Lui-même ne s'en plaignait pas, à l'aise dans les habits normaux des adolescents humains comme dans son Shihakusho, son uniforme de Shinigami.

Mais tout de même, il devait avouer que… voir Byakuya en jean avait quelque chose de dérangeant.

Heureusement pour sa santé mentale, son capitaine n'avait pas jugé utile de retirer son kenseikaan et avait recouvert le col de son haut en coton par une écharpe blanche, deux signes familiers auquel se raccrocher pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Renji s'abstint d'ailleurs de faire toute remarque à propos du fait que ces deux accessoires assez particulier contrastaient un peu avec sa tenue somme toute assez banale. La situation était déjà suffisamment étrange comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute et finalement, cela donnait un certain style à son capitaine, une classe dont il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier.

Byakuya, en revanche, pourtant novice en matière d'habillement humain, ne put s'empêcher de poser sur le t-shirt violet de son lieutenant un regard très légèrement perplexe. Avec sa chevelure flamboyante et la toute nouvelle paire de lunette fluo qu'il exhibait fièrement sur son front, le vice capitaine de la sixième division n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un exemple de discrétion.

Ils étaient un peu comme deux oisillons sortant de leurs œufs et découvrant l'autre en face d'eux, silencieux et circonspects, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce nouvel état dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer, après n'avoir connu que le blanc immaculé de leurs coquilles.

Ce fut Urahara qui les sorti de ce moment de flottement, en leur manifestant par un discret mouvement d'éventail qu'ils encombraient un peu le couloir de sa boutique, en restant ainsi face à face, planté comme des piquets.

--

Renji pianota un instant sur le clavier de son téléphone puis, poussant un soupir las, referma le clapet d'un geste habitué pour le fourrer dans la poche de son jean.

Il s'était lentement fait aux appareils humains, depuis ses récents passages dans le monde des humains, et se sentait presque fier de savoir aujourd'hui en maitriser une grande partie. Quelques uns lui restaient obscurs, bien évidemment –les ordinateurs lui paraissaient être des aberrations technologiques et il avait parfois un peu de mal avec quelques outils ménagers bizarres qui pouvaient trainer sur son passage-, mais il était largement capable d'allumer la télévision, d'acheter des boissons dans un distributeur et même d'emprunter le métro sans guide humain pour l'accompagner, pour peu qu'on lui ait indiqué la destination à prendre.

Il n'y avait donc plus rien à voir avec sa naïve ignorance des premiers jours, ce temps où il fixait chaque bouton comme un infâme Hollow sanguinaire qui aurait dévoré un village entier d'âmes humaines. Quand il y repensait, il lui arrivait même parfois d'avoir honte ; comme lorsqu'on se remémore la candeur de son enfance, une fois devenu adulte, avec un mélange de gêne et d'émotion.

Pourtant, en observant le flegme avec lequel Byakuya évoluait dans les rues ensoleillées de Karakura, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu piteux.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir que son capitaine soit déjà venu dans le monde réel ; du moins pas « récemment », c'est-à-dire depuis au moins quelques décennies, et jamais plus longtemps que quelques heures. Après tout, il était né à la Soul Society et les hauts officiers comme lui n'avaient quasiment jamais à devoir intervenir pour des missions de longue durée sur la terre des humains.

Pourtant, sous le soleil printanier, Byakuya paraissait aussi indifférent au monde qui l'entourait que le plus blasé des mortels de Karakura. Rien ne semblait l'émouvoir, encore moins le surprendre, ni cette invasion massive de béton partout le long des rues, ni les voitures qui vrombissaient tout près des trottoirs qu'ils empruntaient, indifférent même aux autres passants qu'ils croisaient parfois et qui leurs renvoyaient de temps à autre des regards curieux devant leurs dégaines.

A croire que son capitaine était vraiment aussi stoïque que la légende le prétendait. Renji avait beau savoir que c'était faux, avoir plusieurs fois eu la preuve que le chef du clan Kuchiki, malgré son titre et ses responsabilités, était capable comme tout le monde d'éprouver des émotions violentes, il se demandait quand même parfois comment est-ce qu'il faisait pour toujours aborder ce masque placide sur son noble visage.

- Toujours rien ? Demanda tout à coup son capitaine de son inimitable voix atone, l'observant vaguement du coin de l'œil.

Brusquement tiré de ses pensées, Renji se rappela soudain de ce qu'il trafiquait sur son téléphone portable et secoua négativement la tête, redevenant sérieux.

- Non… Les prévisions semblent être justes… Rien n'a bougé depuis des jours…

Byakuya sembla murmurer un « Je vois » concis, qui fut avalé par les rumeurs de la ville, et replongea aussitôt dans sa silencieuse indifférence.

Habitué, son subordonné n'ajouta rien de plus, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

Il marchait en très léger décalage avec lui, pas complètement derrière, ni vraiment côte à côte non plus. Son capitaine suivait leur itinéraire en se guidant avec le reiatsu de leur cible et n'avait nul besoin d'être conseillé sur la direction à prendre, ce qui permettait à Renji d'être légèrement détendu derrière lui, n'ayant qu'à laisser ses pensées s'évaporer en suivant le dos de Byakuya.

Très doué pour être dans la lune, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour commencer à songer que la silhouette de son supérieur hiérarchique paraissait légèrement différente, dans ces vêtements humains. En réalité, il avait depuis longtemps observé que Byakuya lui semblait toujours différent en fonction des tenues qu'il revêtait. Son haori, cette veste blanche commune à tous les capitaines, élargissait ses épaules et sa carrure, lui donnant tout le charisme et la prestance qu'un officier se devait avoir. Les simples kimonos, en revanche, amples autour de ses os frêles, faisaient ressortir sa minceur et la noblesse de ses traits, aiguisé et rapide comme un sabre engoncé dans un fourreau trop large.

Et ces vêtements humains…

Ils étaient la chose la plus étroite que Renji l'ait jamais vu porter. Son haut de coton soulignait les traits droits et musclés de son dos, la toile du jean élargissait à peine les muscles de ses jambes minces.

Byakuya lui évoquait souvent l'image d'une sauterelle, armée de sabres tranchants en guise d'antennes, capable malgré sa finesse d'effectuer des bonds prodigieux et dotée d'une force colossale. Plus que jamais, c'était cette image qui se gravait dans son esprit, en le voyant dans ses vêtements humains.

Et puis, songea Renji en laissant ses yeux dériver légèrement de leur trajectoire initiale, il devait avouer que ce jean mettait plus que jamais en valeur l'adorable fessier de son capitaine. Beaucoup plus que tous les vêtements qu'il l'avait jamais vu porter jusqu'alors. En y réfléchissant bien, même les austères kimono qu'il portait dans le manoir Kuchiki lui paraissaient bien moins près de sa chute de rein que les coutures agiles de son pantalon.

Il se surprit à souhaiter que cette mission dans le monde réel se prolonge un peu plus longtemps que prévu, et pas seulement parce qu'une montagne de travail les attendait toujours à la Soul Society.

Tout à ses réflexions, Renji ne vit pas le poteau électrique arriver dans sa trajectoire, et se le prit de plein fouet.

Son supérieur, sans interrompre sa route, esquissa un discret sourire moqueur.

--

Renji fut soulagé en découvrant qu'Ichigo fit exactement la même tête que lui en découvrant Byakuya en jean pour la toute première fois.

Quoique ce n'était pas exactement vrai, il y avait surtout dans l'expression d'Ichigo un certain air de « Mais qu'est ce que vous FOUTEZ dans ma chambre ? » à peine contenu, mais tout de même, c'était rassurant. Il n'était pas le seul dont tous les repères qui construisaient la stabilité de son monde venaient tout à coup de s'effondrer. Tout ça à cause d'un simple morceau de toile bleue.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Finit par s'écrier le roux, passé la première stupeur. Et… et pourquoi vous deux ?!

Byakuya, adossé contre un mur, resta stoïque et silencieux, gardant les yeux fermés. Comme d'habitude, se fut son subordonné qui s'empressa de répondre avec un sourire fier, pointant son propre pouce vers son torse.

- On nous a envoyé en éclaireur ! Fanfaronna-t-il sans la moindre gêne. Transféré ici en attendant que ça commence !

Ichigo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant que les pièces du puzzle ne semblent se mettre en place dans son petit esprit étriqué. Puis il se rappela enfin, et s'assombrit.

Cette fameuse chose à laquelle la Soul Society se préparait depuis des mois… Le Shinigami remplaçant aurait cru qu'ils avaient encore quelques semaines avant que cela n'arrive.

Mais bref, ce n'était pas le principal. Non, en fait, il était beaucoup trop préoccupé pour l'instant par la présence de ces deux crétins dans sa chambre. SA chambre.

Pourquoi est-ce que tous les Shinigamis en visite dans le monde des humains prenaient sa maison pour un hall de gare, s'incrustaient dans sa vie courante pour le simple plaisir de lui faire coucou ou pire, investissaient les lieux pour y tenir leurs conseils de guerre sans vraiment se soucier du fait que des gens normaux vivaient dans cette maison ?

- Et doooonc, qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Réitéra-t-il en insistant particulièrement sur ce dernier mot, pour que l'ananas écarlate prénommé Renji intègre bien qu'il parlait de sa chambre, et non pas d'autre chose de plus vaste, comme la galaxie en général, par exemple –il savait que les esprits simples comme le sien avaient besoin de précisions.

Poser la question à Byakuya aurait certainement été plus simple, mais il n'était pas donné que ce dernier aurait daigné lui donner une réponse, et à vrai dire, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de tenter l'expérience.

Les rapports du Shinigami remplaçant et du capitaine de la sixième division étaient simples : moins ils se parlaient, mieux ils se portaient, et plus ils avaient de chances de finir la journée sans être tenté de se lancer dans un duel à mort.

- Euh, bin, on venait te prévenir qu'on était là ? Rétorqua Renji après un instant de silence, se grattant le crâne d'un air subitement embarrassé. Comme t'as déjà hurlé sur la moitié du Seireitei parce que tu voulais plus qu'on passe à ton école…

Ichigo s'autorisa à se détendre, et se délesta enfin de son sac de cours sur le lit. Il avait eu peur, pendant quelques minutes, que ces deux imbéciles lui fassent le même coup que tous les autres à chaque fois qu'ils passaient par la case monde réel : demander s'ils pouvaient loger ici.

Il était aussi intensément rassuré d'apprendre qu'ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe. Il s'était suffisamment grillé comme ça auprès de ses camarades de classe et de ses professeurs, avec tous les Shinigamis louches qui se pointaient dans l'enceinte du lycée en braillant son nom. Quand ils ne se faisaient pas tout simplement passer pour des nouveaux élèves, malgré leurs dégaines tout sauf lycéennes.

- Ah, je vois, soupira-t-il avec soulagement. Ouais, vous avez bien fait. C'est Urahara qui vous a donné des Gigai ? S'enquit-il enfin en observant plus attentivement les vêtements que portaient les deux compagnons sur les corps artificiels.

Il était un peu étonné ; d'ordinaire, le tenancier du bazar ne se gênait pas pour refourguer aux Shinigamis de passage les vêtements les plus vieux et les plus immondes qu'il ait pu trouver. Il lui arrivait encore d'avoir des hémorragies oculaires en repensant au look pattes d'éléphants et gilet en peau que Renji avait un jour abordé en toute innocence, ignorant qu'on ne portait plus ce genre de vêtements depuis les années 70. Au moins.

Mais Urahara n'avait sans doute pas voulu s'attirer d'ennuis en osant faire cette mauvaise blague au capitaine Kuchiki, peu réputé pour son sens de l'humour.

- D'ailleurs, Byakuya, c'est un peu bizarre que tu portes encore ton machin dans tes chev… commença-t-il en désignant son propre crâne pour désigner le Kenseikaan du capitaine.

Celui-ci daigna tourner la tête vers lui pour l'observer d'un œil torve, alors que son subordonné se précipitait sur Ichigo pour le bâillonner précipitamment.

- Pas du tout ! contesta très bruyamment le vice-capitaine de la sixième division, frissonnant de nervosité à l'idée que son supérieur ait pu se vexer de la remarque de l'humain. C'est très bien comme ça ! Le capitaine Kuchiki doit déjà s'abaisser à porter ce jean bizarre, il ne va pas en plus se plier à vos coutumes étranges !

Ichigo tiqua et envoya promener Renji d'un coup de boule bien placé, en représailles pour l'avoir agressé de la sorte. Encore heureux que sa famille n'était pas encore à la maison. Avec un boucan pareil, ils allaient rameuter tout le voisinage.

Et puis, pourquoi Renji parlait de jean ? Il n'y avait fait aucune allusion, lui !

D'accord, ça l'avait surpris de voir Byakuya affublé de tels vêtements. En fait, ça l'avait même un peu choqué, de voir le capitaine sans son uniforme d'une part, et d'autre part dans une tenue aussi… civile.

Avec tout le fromage qu'on lui avait déjà fait sur le clan Kuchiki, sa noblesse presque divine, sa fortune immense, son prestige incommensurable et tout un tas d'autres qualités affublées d'un paquet de superlatifs, il aurait imaginé Byakuya avec… et bien, avec autre chose qu'un simple jean.

Ce dernier n'avait pas prononcé un mot durant tout l'échange, se contentant de faire la statue dans un coin, les bras croisés sur son torse et le dos droitement appuyé contre le mur. Il respirait la joie de vivre, comme d'ordinaire. En fait, il donnait l'impression d'être profondément blasé d'avoir à rester dans cette pièce avec ces deux crétins roux – et après réflexion, c'était très certainement exactement ce qu'il était en train de penser.

Avec le peu de notions du monde réel qu'il devait avoir, être vêtu comme le commun des mortels ne devait pas le choquer outre mesure. De toute manière, même au Seireitei, les seules choses qui le différenciaient des autres capitaines étaient son écharpe hors de prix et son inimitable accessoire capillaire, qu'il arborait tous deux dans le corps artificiel qu'il occupait actuellement. Finalement, pour lui, cela devait revenir au même. Mais ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Renji, vu sa réaction.

Mais Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question ; le monde sembla tout à coup comprimer l'espace tout autour d'eux.

Une énorme pression spirituelle les écrasa sans prévenir, manquant de les faire vaciller. L'humain aux cheveux roux écarquilla les yeux, suffoquant presque sous ce reiatsu gigantesque, dépassant de loin tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

- Qu'est ce que… ?

Le portable de Renji s'affola une seconde après, sonnant et clignotant autant qu'il le pouvait, comme une sirène en pleine alerte. Hébété, le Shinigami le sortit de sa poche, et resta interdit.

- Ca commence, bredouilla-t-il en fixant le petit écran coloré d'un air incrédule.

- Déjà ? S'écria presque aussitôt Ichigo. Je croyais que ça devait pas être avant quelques jours !

Renji le fixa d'un air hagard, incapable de trouver quoi lui répondre, prit de court.

Byakuya s'élança le premier, s'échappant de son corps artificiel avant même que les deux autres ne puissent réagir. Ils ne virent que l'étoffe noire de son uniforme danser quelques instant par la fenêtre ouverte ; la seconde d'après, dans le chuintement d'un sabre qu'on dégainait, il avait déjà disparu.

-Bordel !

Sur cette poétique observation, Ichigo quitta lui aussi son corps pour bondir à la suite de Byakuya.

Renji resta coi, en plein milieu de la chambre, avisant les corps inanimés qui gisaient au sol, vide des âmes qui les occupaient, déjà parties au combat.

- … Eh ? Eh ! On fera quoi si quelqu'un rentre ici ? Raaah, c'est pas vrai !

Il jeta un dernier regard navré au jean de Byakuya, et partit à son tour au combat.

--

La nuit tombait presque quand ils arrivèrent aux portes du bazar d'Urahara.

L'échoppe d'ordinaire si tranquille était inhabituellement animée, grande ouverte et déjà toute allumée, raisonnant jusque dans la rue de bruits de courses et d'éclats de voix.

Le capitaine Unohana, sur le pas de la porte, distribuait des ordres avec un calme olympien aux officiers les plus gradés de sa division. La pression spirituelle qui planait encore sur la ville, bien trop forte pour la grande majorité des Shinigamis ordinaires, avait fortement limité le nombre d'effectifs capable de participer à cette bataille.

Ce n'était pas un affrontement uniquement basé sur la puissance, comme ceux dont ils avaient eu l'habitude jusqu'alors. Le nombre d'ennemis était bien plus inquiétant que leur puissance. C'était une guerre d'usure, de stratégie, qui n'avait rien à voir avec les duels très chevaleresque contre des adversaires doués de conscience qu'ils avaient presque toujours connus. Yamamoto Genryusai, chef de la première division et capitaine incontesté des 13 armées de la cour, devait superviser ses troupes comme un joueur d'échec, veiller à ce que les relais entre les soldats s'effectuent sans temps morts. La ligne de front devait constamment être fournie et en forme, pour pouvoir résister aux assauts incessants.

Renji et Byakuya soutenaient le capitaine Ukitake, blanc comme un linge et à bout de forces. Yamamoto les avait renvoyé tous les trois aux repos en aboyant des remontrances. Des premiers combattants arrivés sur les lieux, Ichigo était le dernier encore au combat, mais les yeux observateurs des autres capitaines présents sur place ne tarderaient pas à le remarquer et le renvoyer chez lui, par peau des fesses s'il le fallait.

Unohana posa sur eux un regard sévère, bien loin des regards veloutés et maternels dont elle couvrait d'ordinaire ses congénères. Renji en fut glacé jusqu'aux os, pinçant les lèvres pour tenter de garder son calme. Il était éreinté, tout comme son capitaine.

- Allez vous reposer, tous les deux, ordonna la jeune femme en faisant signe à ses deux lieutenants de prendre en charge le capitaine Ukitake. Vous avez combattu bien plus longtemps que le temps qui vous était alloué. Regagnez vos Gigai, nous vous réveillerons à l'aube, s'il faut reprendre les combats.

Aucun des deux n'osa émettre de protestation, ravalant leurs fiertés et la frustration d'avoir dû quitter le champ de bataille alors que celle-ci touchait presque à sa fin. Ils ne demandèrent pas non plus quand ni comment on avait rapatrié jusqu'ici leurs corps artificiels, ce détail étant au fond bien insignifiant.

Ils trouvèrent leurs Gigai dans une petite pièce inoccupée, guidé par Jinta, le gamin aux cheveux rouges qui servait de larbin à Urahara. Il leur indiqua sommairement qu'ils devraient rester là quelques temps avant qu'ils ne puissent leur trouver un futon, pour l'instant tous occupés par les blessés.

Ils ne s'en formalisèrent pas non plus. Réintégrer leurs corps artificiels ne les soulagea pas de leur épuisement et ils restèrent allongés à même le sol, sur les tatamis pourtant peu confortables, les paupières alourdies par la fatigue. Ils n'étaient même pas gênés par la lumière électrique du plafonnier au dessus de leurs têtes, ne faisaient pas attention non plus au brouhaha derrière les cloisons en papier qui les séparaient des autres pièces.

Tous les deux couchés sur le flanc, orientés dans la même direction, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se laissèrent porter par la fatigue et déconnectèrent sans effort le flot de leurs pensées.

Lentement, par pur réflexe, Renji pressa son corps contre celui de son capitaine et passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille frêle. Byakuya ne sourcilla pas, trop épuisé pour lui faire ses habituelles réflexions, qui ne manquaient jamais d'arracher un sourire à son subordonné. « Arrête d'empiéter sur mon espace, Renji. » « Vous êtes trop familier, vice-capitaine Abarai. » « Tu ne t'arrêtes dont jamais ? On dirait un singe en rut ! »

Non, il n'y eut rien, mais cela ne déplu pas à Renji, pour une fois.

Ses lèvres étaient toutes proches de la nuque du noble, à la fois si près et si inaccessible, recouverte par une écharpe blanche et une rivière de longs cheveux noirs comme de l'encre. Le bout de ses doigts flottait dans le vide, frôlant au rythme de la respiration de son capitaine le bouton de fer de son jean.

Dans les brumes de son demi-sommeil, Renji fut un peu surpris par celui-ci.

Le contact était différent de ce à quoi il était habitué. Cette toile était rêche, épaisse, lourde, bien loin du tissu soyeux et léger de leurs hakama, les pantalons de leurs uniformes. C'était étrange ; il était si près du bas du dos de Byakuya, son bassin pressé tout contre lui, mais il y avait en même temps une barrière, une distance faite par ce jean…

Il se surprit à laisser sa main courir le long des fils qui liaient le vêtement, lâchant petit à petit la taille de son capitaine pour remonter, effleurer la croix que formaient les coutures au milieu de son fessier, revenir plus haut pour suivre la jointure des deux pans de tissu le long de sa hanche.

Il lui semblait sentir frémir la peau de Byakuya juste sous ses doigts, se réchauffant à cause de l'étrange sensation des caresses, par-dessus la robuste toile bleue.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Renji ? Soupira la voix atone de Byakuya, qui sonnait étrangement basse dans cette pièce ouaté, à peine isolée du raffut du reste de la maisonnée.

L'interpellé s'interrompit un instant, réalisant que ses gestes avaient dépassé sa pensée. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute ; il avait tellement rêvé de cet instant, tellement fantasmé au cours de la bataille du moment où il retrouverait son capitaine dans ce vêtement si particulier…

- Je découvre, répondit-il avec un curieux mélange de sérieux et de sincérité.

C'était vrai. Il se gorgeait de sensations nouvelles, explorait un monde inconnu et pourtant horriblement attrayant, avec une solennité presque religieuse. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il voulait tripoter l'arrière train de son capitaine en jean.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu ni le moment pour faire ça, rétorqua l'intéressé d'une voix dont percevait une certaine lassitude.

A contre cœur, Renji pensa qu'il était plus sage d'obéir et reposa son bras dans sa situation initiale, simplement appuyé sur la taille de son supérieur. Ce dernier parut satisfait, car il se blottit imperceptiblement contre lui, et ne fit plus aucune remarque.

Le roux était un peu déçu, forcément, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'habitude de contester les ordres de son capitaine, sauf cas exceptionnel et divergence d'opinion extrême. Il savait que Byakuya avait raison, ce genre de caresses finissaient toujours immanquablement par dériver et les circonstances n'étaient pas vraiment propices à ce genre d'accidents. L'odeur et la chaleur du corps de son capitaine étaient déjà suffisamment troublantes comme cela.

Même s'il aurait adoré déboutonner ce jean d'un geste habile, y faufiler sa main pour l'emprisonner étroitement entre la toile rêche et la peau douce de son capitaine, faire doucement glisser le tissu bleu le long des jambes pâles de Byakuya…

Le sommeil le faucha en plein fantasme, brutal comme un coup de sabre.

--

Le corps lourd et les paupières collées, Renji émergea lentement du monde des rêves, reprenant contact avec la réalité. Il avait le corps perclus de courbatures d'avoir dormi à même le sol, la bouche pâteuse et l'esprit embrouillé, taraudé par une furieuse envie de se recoucher. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il faisait là et quelle heure il était, tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais fut violemment aveuglé par le plafonnier au dessus de sa tête, si bien qu'il geignit faiblement et remua presque aussitôt pour se coucher sur le ventre. Cela réveilla Byakuya, ou plutôt, le fit sortir complètement de l'état comateux dont il était déjà en train de s'extraire, et il l'entendit bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, gigotant pour s'écarter de lui et trouver une position plus confortable, moins douloureuse pour son corps fourbu.

Par une sorte de hasard ou un coup de chance miraculeux, la porte coulissa presque aussitôt après qu'ils se soient séparés sur le visage morne de Jinta. Sa voix de petit garçon sonna étrangement fort à leurs oreilles fatiguées, et il leur fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'on avait réussi à leur trouver un lit.

Ils se levèrent comme des automates pour le suivre, plus fatigués encore qu'avant de s'être endormi, peinant pour garder les yeux ouverts. Combien de temps et jusqu'à où ils le suivirent, cela resta pour eux un mystère. Sur le moment, ils ne surent même pas s'ils avaient changé de maison ou non, et jetèrent un œil un peu surpris au lit occidental que leur proposait Jinta.

Peu leur importait. Sitôt le gamin partit, ils se recouchèrent aussitôt, s'enfonçant avec délectation dans le matelas moelleux. Ils reprirent exactement la même position que précédemment ; mais cette fois ci, ce fut Renji qui blottit son large dos contre le torse de capitaine, tandis que ce dernier l'enlaçait d'un bras possessif. Le parfum entêtant de Byakuya vint lui chatouiller les narines, alors qu'il se sentait enveloppé dans un nuage de coton chaud par la couette épaisse qui les recouvrait et la présence dans son dos qui l'étreignait doucement.

Renji songea vaguement que c'était la première fois qu'il dormait dans un vrai lit occidental.

Est-ce qu'il aurait le droit de le tester, de la même manière qu'il voulait explorer le jean de Byakuya ? Il pourrait peut-être même faire les deux, s'ils se réveillaient avant l'aube, avant qu'on ne vienne les chercher pour leur dire que la bataille était terminée mais que, comme prévu, ils devaient rester là quelques jours au cas où.

Oui, demain, répéta son esprit éreinté alors qu'il sombrait déjà, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Faire l'amour dans un vrai lit, avec son capitaine.

Son capitaine en jean.


End file.
